Episode 400 (The Wedding)
'''Episode 400 (The Wedding) '''is a special episode. Summary Former Queen of the Beach and Molly's friend, Sandy is getting married to her fiancé, Mark. The Guppies learn how to set up at a wedding. Plot Pop Song: Time To Get Married Singers: Gil and Molly Shop Segment: Molly's Cake Bakery (for the wedding cake) Customer: Oona Lunch: Gil-Pizza and Sparkling Apple Cider, Deema-Pizza and Orange Soda, Nonny-Spaghetti and Disco Balls Story Segment: Gil The Wedding Photographer Characters: Gil (Wedding Photographer), Goby, Oona, Deema, and Molly Narrator: Nonny Dance Song: The Wedding Dance Singer: Gil Backup Dancers: Deema and Nonny Field Trips: Big Bubble City Church: For Mark and Sandy's Wedding Ceremony and Reception) Important Characters: Gil and Molly Trivia * This episode is inspired by Happy Clam Day * Molly, Goby, and Gil are the only guppies who speaks Spanish in the shop segment, story segment, and field trip. Just like Deema * The Wedding Guests: Mail Carrier Snail, Marty Snailer, Professor Sherman, Mrs. Pinkytoe, Ms. Jenny, Officer Miranda, Farmer Joe, The Judge, Adoption, Zookeeper Jo, and the rest are in the formal attire * The background music of the lunchtime segment and dance song is the brief version is The Mail Carrier Dance * Molly and Gil are pretending to be the bride and groom at the wedding * The Wedding took place at Big Bubble City Hotel in Big Bubble City * The limousine is making wedding decorations * Gil becomes a wedding photographer for the first time * At the end, Gil is afraid of doves Transcript Molly: Hi, It's Me Molly. And it's Time For? Gil: (sings Here Comes The Bride) Molly: It's time for..... (Continues singing) Molly: What's Gil pretending to be? That's Right! A mail carrier for sending the wedding invitations. (Holds the invitation) Gil: It says, It's Time For Bubble Guppies! (Theme Song and Title) Molly: Hi. Gil: Hello. Molly: What was that? It's my friend Sandy. (At a bus stop) Mark: Sandy and I can't wait to get married. Oh, hi Molly and Gil. Gil: Hi Mark. Molly: Hi Sandy. Sandy: How are you my friend? Molly: Good. Gil: Are you getting married? Sandy: Yes. We're getting married at Big Bubble City. Molly: What is a wedding? Nonny: A Wedding is a special event where the couples are getting married. (Clicks Camera) Molly: I can't wait. Can we participate at your bridal party? Mark: Sure. Molly can be your maid of honor, and Gil can be your best man. Don't forget your wedding invitations. Both: Thank You. Gil: Bye Mark and Sandy. Molly: Come On! (At the classroom) Goby: Hi there. Deema: Hello. Oona: Hi. All: Good Morning, Mr. Grouper. Mr. Grouper: Good Morning Everyone. Molly: Mr. Grouper, My friend is getting married. Mr. Grouper: Cool. Gil: And her fiancé gave us some wedding invitations. Mr. Grouper: That's awesome. Weddings and Marriages are very important events. Deema: Woo Hoo! I Love Weddings. Oona: Me Too. Goby: Have you ever been to a wedding before? Mr. Grouper: Yes, I had my cousin's wedding for 2 years ago. Let's think about weddings. You can buy or make a wedding... Oona: Invitation. Mr. Grouper: A Wedding Invitation. A person took pictures of the bride and groom is called a.... Gil: Photographer. Mr. Grouper: Good. And when the ceremony starts, the bride must walk down the... Goby: Aisle. Mr. Grouper: Weddings can also exchange the rings. Propose a toast, even cutting the cake. Molly: I love Wedding Parties. (Sings Time To Get Married) Oona: Sandy and Mark wanted a cake for the wedding. Come On. (At Molly's Cake Bakery) Molly: Hello and welcome to My Bakery, how can I help you? Oona: Hi, Sandy and Mark would like a three tier cake for the wedding. Molly: No Problemo, I'm coming right here. We have some fillings for the cake. Oona: Sandy and Mark love fruits on the cake Molly: Hmm, which wedding cake filling did the bride and groom choose, Pineapple and Mango, Strawberry and Banana, or Peach and Orange? Little Fish: This one, in the middle. Molly: Good Choice. Now, I'm going to fill the wedding cake. I'm going to ice the cake, and Ta-Da! A beautiful wedding cake. Oona: Thank You. Molly: And Thank You For Your Help. Goby: Don't forget the wedding cake topper. Molly: For me, Gracias. Goby: De Nada. Molly: I'm putting the cake on the box for tonight's wedding. (Oona Leaves and Mr. Grouper Arrives) Mr. Grouper: Excuse Me, What Time Is It? Molly: It's Time For Lunch! (Deema, Gil, and Nonny are in a formal attire. Deema was in a purple bridesmaid dress and Gil and Nonny are in the tuxedos) Mr. Grouper: What Time Is It? Deema, Gil, and Nonny: It's time for lunch. Mr. Grouper: What Time Is It? Deema, Gil, and Nonny: It's time for lunch. (At the wedding table) Mr. Grouper: What Time Is It? Deema, Gil, and Nonny: It's time for lunch. Mr. Grouper: It's Lunchtime! Deema, Gil, and Nonny: Hey, What's For Lunch! Deema: Hey best man Gil, What did you get for Lunch? Gil: I've got Pizza and Sparkling Apple Cider. What did you get bridesmaid Deema? Deema: I've got Pizza and Orange Soda. What did you get groomsman Nonny? Nonny: I've got...Spaghetti and Disco Balls? (Laugh) Little Fish: Spaghetti and Disco Balls? Disco Balls are for dancing, not for eating. That's Silly! Molly: (Laugh) Weddings are very important special events. Like Dancing, Entertaining, and Eating. Gil: Hey Molly, check it out. Molly: What is it? Gil: This is my new wedding CD that I got it from the music store. Now, I need to put it in the radio and it listen. (Wedding March plays) Gil: Okay Bubble Puppy, you're going to be a ring bearer at a wedding. Molly: Gilly, be careful. Gil: Uh Oh, AAAAHHHHHHHHH. I'm Okay. Molly: (Giggles) Goby: Come On Molly, we're pretending to get married. (At Classroom, Molly and Gil are pretending to get married. Molly was in a white wedding dress with a veil, and Gil was in a white tuxedo) Deema: You're going to be a beautiful bride, Molly. Molly: Thank You. (Seconds Later) Nonny: Please stand up for the bride. Mr. Grouper: (turns on the radio and plays Here Comes The Bride) Nonny: Molly, Do you take Gil to be a lawfully wedded husband? Molly: I Do. Nonny: And Gil, Do you take Molly to be a lawfully wedded wife? Gil: I Do. Nonny: May I have the rings please? Gil: Come Here Boy. Bubble Puppy: Arf Arf. Nonny: With This Ring, I Thee Wed. Gil: With This Ring, I Thee Wed. (Puts on the ring on her finger) Nonny: With This Ring, I Thee Wed. Molly: With This Ring, I Thee Wed. (Puts on the ring on his finger) Nonny: I now pronounce you Guppy husband and Guppy wife. Mr. Grouper: Line Up Bridals, It's Time Go Outside. Oona: Come On. (Sings Outside song) Mr. Grouper: Bubble Guppies! Gil: I am the Wedding Photographer. (Clicks Camera) Molly: And we are getting ready for the wedding in Miami, Florida. Nonny: Once upon a time, it was a beautiful day in Miami. The Guppies are dressed up for the wedding. Deema: Miami is a state in Florida, United States. Goby: What a beautiful day today for the wedding. Oona: Yeah, today's the wedding of Samantha and Ethan. Molly: Come On. Nonny: But suddenly, it was a Bridezilla. Gil: Oh No, a Bridezilla. Molly: Let's get out of here. Nonny: Then the groom is getting ready for the big day. Gil: (Clicks Camera) Perfecto. Hi Ethan. Ethan: Hi Gil, are you very excited to get married today? Gil: Of course. Bridezilla: Time to marry him. Gil: Uh Oh, Run. (Later) Oona: I think we lost her. Molly: That was close. Oh No, look at it the ceremony arch. Gil: Oh No. Now I can't take pictures anymore. Molly: Don't worry Gilly, I need to fix the wedding arch. Which of these tools to fix the arch. This one, this one, or this one? Little Fish: This One. Molly: That's right. The glue works well with the arch. Nonny: So the Guppies fixed the wedding arch, but suddenly. Deema: Bridezilla. Oona: Hey Bridezilla, leave the wedding ceremony alone. Bridezilla: (crying) Gil: What's wrong? Bridezilla: Because I want to be friends. Molly: You Will. Gil: Fantastico! Bridezilla: I am not a Bridezilla, My name is Samantha. Molly: I'm Molly and we are the Bubble Guppies. Nonny: And so, the ceremony is about to start. Samantha and Ethan say I do, exchange the rings, and... Officiant: I pronounce you Husband and Wife. Gil: Let's take a Picture of Us. One, Two. Three. (Clicks Camera) Nonny: And They Lived Happily Ever After. The End. More Coming Soon Category:Episodes Category:Specials